Melancolia
by Hisuo Sakuya
Summary: Le tuve que cambiar el titulo por razones secretas xD asi q ese es el nuevo nombre xDDD ja ne!
1. Default Chapter

Una vez mas estoy solo... ja parece comico yo lamentandome por ello, pero desde ese dia, ese dia cuando pelie con Brooklyn me di cuenta de ello, que estaba enamorado de ese chico tormenta y que no solo batallaba por mi equipo sino por el... ¿cuantas veces te he hecho llorar? ne Takao? son tantas que ya perdi la cuenta, son tantas las veces en las cuales has sufrido por mi culpa pero eso... va a quedar atras porque he decidido... he decidido dejar mi orgullo, dejar mi frialdad solo para decirte

que te amo...

esas palabras no dejan de sonar en mi cabeza y tu cara no logro borrar esa sonrisa que siempre me das y esa mirada de alegria y brillo... antes tu voz me molestaba la encontraba chillona y que en vez de hablar gritabas pero ahora parece una bella melodia, patetico un Hiwatari enamoradizo pero esono me importa, no me importa lo que diga mi abuelo y otras personas yo amo a Takao y nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinion pero... tengo rivales, esta Garland, Cyo, Brooklyn y quizas que otro hasta pense que pudiera ser Daichi. ¿a tanto me he rebajado?pues si, el corazon te hace logra cosas que nunca pensaste que sucederia...

miro hacia la ventana esta lloviendo, ya han sido dos dias y no ha dejado de llover hoy supuestamente nos deberiamos haber juntado pero no fui, tenia muchas dudas y muchas preguntas, no podia ver a los ojos a Takao, no ese dia...

señor Kai un chico lo espera en el vestibulo -.  
- bien ahora puedes retirarte -.  
- si señor -.

kien puede ser esta lloviendo a cantaros debe ser uno de la empresa...  
¿y cual fue mi sorpresa? un takao empapado y con las mejillas rojas en mi vestibulo.

ta.. takao que haces aqui? -.  
- pues hoy no fuiste al entrenamiento y me preocupe nunca faltas a ella -.  
- a eso no me pasa nada solo me quede dormido -.  
- no te creo -.  
- eh? -.  
- debe ser por otra cosa, tu sabes bien q el torneo regional sera en 3 dias y tu presisamente kieres luchar conmigo no? -.  
- (xq siempre sacas ese tema, piensas que solo kiero luchar contigo?) -.  
- ah eso perfectamente puedo practicar en mi hogar takao (se acerca a el) no necesito de ustedes (lo dijo tan friamente que los ojos de takao comenzaron a tomar un tono brilloso) pero, solo piensas en ti verdad? no piensas que quizas un poco de compañia hace bien (me duele la cabeza) no sabes que hay gente que te necesita -.  
- gente que me necesita jajajaja no me hagas reir si sabes que no es verdad -.  
- Kai eres un idiota-. (lo golpea en el rostro)  
- tu crees que me quede bajo la lluvia media hora para ver como caen las gotas? tu crees que me siento mal xq queria enfermarme sabiendo que quedan 3 dias para el campeonato regioanl? (ahora las lagrimas recorrian las mejillas de Takao) pues no Kai... no es asi, lo hice porque te estaba esperando a ti -.  
(eso fue una apuñalada en el pecho de Kai no esperaba eso, Takao disponia a irse y Kai veia retirarse no lo penso dos veces y le agarro del brazo)  
- es... espera -.  
- que snif quieres -.  
- no puedes irte con esta lluvia quedate esta noche aqui (genial tu respuesta Kai eres un genio) -.  
- no gracias -.  
- no es que debes -.  
- nadie me manda -.  
- es que.. Takao debo decirte... que... -.  
- que kieres decirme -.  
- pues q yo (no lo soportaba mas las palabras no saldrian debia hacerlo con actos)... pues que yo... -.

continuara.

jajajaaj soy mala luego viene el segundo cap

ja ne!


	2. capitulo: realidad

Pensaron que era la realidad, pues no es unos de mis tantos sueños con mi angel, la realidad es otra me encuentro en Rusia y el en japon... ¿porque, por negocios, los malditos negocios que me separaron de el y de mis "amigos", a pesar de tener 18 años ya soy uno de los mejores empresarios del mundohace ya 1 año que no los veo, y es demaciado para mi. El debe estar estudiando o perfeccionando sus habilidades.. no lo culpo, nacio para ello.

Pensaba Kai mientras se dirigia a la central de la BBA en rusia, iba con un terno negro ajustado, una camisa burdeo al igual que su corbata, tenia desafrochado los primeros botones.. .La central era bastante grande, iba a recibir una carta de el señor dickenson y un video... "Sera un nuevo torneo o me pedira que le investigue algo".. La señorita de informaciones le entrego el video y la carta:

_De: Sr Dickenson_

_Para: Hiwatari Kai_

_Tengo el honor de informarle que el 27 se marzo de 2005, se hara una junta oficial de todos los equipos de BBA, esto se realizara en Japon a las 19:00 hrs, espero su asistencia y puntualidad. Lo estaremos esperando._

_Se despide_

_Sr Dickenson_

"una... junta O.O" Kai se subia su mercedes benz deportivo y se marchaba, habia sido un largo dia, de reuniones entre reuniones.. "algunos ancianos son califas, te comen con la mirada O.O ME ASUSTA ¬¬" Kai encendia un cigarro esperando la luz verde "de seguro Takao me ve fumando y me mata" Seguia su ridmo abitual, todo monotomo... Debia pensar como dejar la empresa y a cargo de quien... solo faltaban 6 dias para la junta y debia partir el sabado... "Podria dejarselo a Joshep o a Clauds", o a menos q me lleve a Clauds a japon, para que me infrome de todo mientras yo descanso, no era mala idea" llegaba a su departamento, se disponia a dormir, pero antes le dejo un mensaje a Clouds:

_Clouds, necesito que te prepares porque el 27 partiremos a japon, te necesito por los negocios... espero asistas o te despido.._

_atte Hiwatari Kai..._


	3. capitulo: sera asi

**7:30 am...dia viernes**

Sr Hiwatari... el Sr Claude le esta esperando en recepcion -.

Digale que pase -.

bien... con su permiso -.

Todo estaba marchando bien... tan solo faltaban algunas cosas y se marcharia a Japon, lo unico que queria era ver a su Takao...como lo extraño...

Sr Kai, lei el mensaje... para que vamos a japon? -.

esos son asuntos mios... lo que yo quiero es que mientras nos encontremos haya tu manejes la empresa pero que tambien me informes -.

Eso señor lo puedo hacer aqui mismo, en rusia -.

ja! solo has lo que te digo -.

De acuerdo -.

mañana te entregare tus boletos de avion... ahora te puedes retirar -.

Si, con su permiso -.

Claude, un chico un poco mas bajo que yo (digase que Kai mide 1.85 y Claude 1.78) tiene buen fisico mmm ojos verdes cabello rubio amarrado a una cola... quizas con el me pueda divertir un rato.. una noche no esta nada de mal pero... no debo... mi mente vaga aun en mi angel...

**3:30 am... dia viernes**

Era hora de su almuerzo... la mayoria de las veces no salia a almorzar por falta de tiempo... aunque esta vez seria la excepcion tenia hambre y sino comia, en la siguiente reunion caeria...

Me toca reunion con ese viejo de Sakudoshi Takara, hare mierda su empresa -.

Sr Hiwatari tiene una llama telefonica de el señor Takara -.

_y hablando del rey de roma..._de acuerdo -.

_hola señor hiwatari -._

_-_ que se te ofrece Sakudoshi -.

_jajaja directo al grano como siempre -._

no tengo tiempo para estupideses asi que hable ya -.

_- solo queria decirle que la reunion de esta tarde sera tan solo entre nosotros dos... en el restaurant Megutns -._

_- _Y eso.. porque? -.

_- eso lo vera cuando nos juntemos... lo espero a las 4:00, hasta luego... Kai -._

La llamada telefonica acababa y Kai pensaba en que mierda queria Sakudoshi, le dio mala espina pero debia ir, negocios son negocios. Dieron las 3:50, el restaurant le quedaba cerca no tendria problema...El restaurant es algo lujoso para su gusto, habra crecido como rey pero no por esa razon le debia gustar..

Buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar -.

tengo una cita con el señor Takara Sakudoshi -.

Si espere un momento... se encuentra en la mesa 16, pase por favor -.

gracias -.

Le parecio extraño la persona que se encontraba en la mesa no era Sakudoshi, mas bien un apuesto chico.. no deberia tener mas de 20 años

Buenas tardes señor Hiwatari soy Hizuoka Takara, hijo de Sakudoshi -.

Buenas tardes, por lo visto ese viejo de Sakudoshi no se la pudo -.

mas bien vine por mi cuenta -.

como? -.

la empresa de mi padre luego llegara a mis manos, me toca a mi ir a las reuniones -.

ya veo, pero porque quizo que fuera en privado -.

porque yo... -.

que! esta loco nunca! -.

decida joven Kai, si acepta tendra todas las empresas a sus pies, pero sino perdera una gran ganancia -.

...si es por eso, me las ganare por mi cuenta, sera una guerra señor Hizuoka -.

asi es sr hiwatari aunque usted... igual llegara a mis manos... -.

asi? porque? -.

porque las cosas que me interesan y las que quiero las consigo... -.

no soy una cosa... asi que hasta luego señor Takara -.

(este se levanta y toma la barbilla de Kai) asi es mi querido Kai -.

(no puedo moverme sus ojos... es como si pudiera ahora mismo tragarme...) -.

(este se acerca y besa sus labios) eres dulce como lo pense, ahora eres mi juego Kai Hiwatari -.

Por la impresion no supo lo que realmente paso... solo queria salir de ese lugar... pero sus ojos... esos ojos rojos que me miraban con tanta lujuria y frialdad... hace mucho que no me sucedia algo parecido... el tipo era un poco mas alto que yo, de facciones finas, cabello plateado casi blanco y unos ojos rojos sangre...

**6:00 pm dia viernes**

Mi tarde en el trabajo acababa, aun rondaba en mi cabeza lo que me dijo ese tipo

flash back

_- porque yo quiero que sea mio señor hiwatari.. -_

Fin flah back

No debia preocuparme de eso sino de lo que pasara el domingo... por fin veria a Takao y a los demas pero principalmente el.. sus ojos, su cabello su perfume aun lo recuerdo... claro que en el video que me mando el señor dickenson se veia mas que delicoso... el video contenia el campeonate regional... estaban Kenny, Max, Rei y por supuesto Takao... este estaba un poco mas alto... mas fino de cara y cuerpo y su cabello estaba mas largo.. es una belleza... pronto lo tendria con el.. ya se habia decidido sino le decia ahora lo perderia y nisiquiera ese tal Hizuoka lo iba a impedir... nadie se lo iba a impedir...

Sr Hiwatari Joshep necesita hablar urgentemente con usted -.

digale que mañana me lo puede decir, ahora me estoy retirando -.

bien señor con su permiso -.

Si quiere decirme algo que me lo diga antes, sabe bien mis horarios

No Kai no puedo esperar -.

(espaldas hacia el y mirando por la ventana) ya te dije que me lo podias decirme mañana... o acaso quieres que te dibuje? -.

mas bien... no se trata nada de negocios -.

hmp? -.

Kai... desde que iniciaste como jefe de esta empresa...yo -.

tu que? -.

me enamore de ti... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... y ahora saber que elijiste a Claude en vez de mi para ir a japon... me pone de malas... porque, porque no me elijiste a mi? -.

tu crees que tendre a un estupido como tu como ayudante? tu solo eres un contador mas... y a pesar que Claude es lo mismo que tu... el es mas apuesto no crees? -.

como? -.

si me busco a un chico me busco de los buenos... no uno como tu -.

(Joshep ya comenzaba a botar pequeñas lagrimas, este chico media igual que Claude a diferencia que tiene el pelo violeta y los ojos azul electrico)lo siento...no quize que pensara eso... me voy de la empresa -.

asi es mejor...(eres lindo joshep lo reconosco pero te haras daño a ti mismo sabiendo que me amas y yo no te amo...)aunque mas bien quedate, a pesar que no seas buen contandor me sirves aunque no lo creas -.

lo pensare... con permiso -.

Ultimamente me han pasado muchas cosas, es como sia lgo no quisiera que me juntara con Takao... seran cosas del destino... aunque yo nunca crei en el...

Zeo, Zeo! -.

Takao por aca! -.

nunca me esperas verdad? -.

eres muy lento amor (llegando a su altura, besa sus labios) -.

o/o -.

jajaaj mejor vamos con los chicos -.

continuara

si si, estan demaciados cortos, y lo siento de verdad pero la inspiracion como viene luego se va asi que espero lo disfruten...


	4. capitulo: percance

Este tipo de letra abcd pensamientos y susurro del peronaje, esta _abcd_ para noticias y llamadas telefonicas, disfruten el fic...

**Sabado, 2:30 de la madrugada**

Es el momento, todo se decide aqui.. si el destino me quiere jugar sucio yo lo hare cambiar (Saca un cigarrilo de su pantalon) esto es lo unico que me relaja, sin embargo, si estuvieras aqui dejaria este vicio.

Sr Hiwatari, es hora de irnos -.

bien.. tu esperame en el avion -.

de acuerdo -.

Tan solo una semana estare en japon, en esos siete dias se decidira mi vida, si estar con Takao o volver a estar solo... como siempre lo he estado.

y lo de Joshep...

Que emocionante volveremos a ver a Kai -.

si... aunque tengo ganas de ver a Rei, a pesar que hace 3 dias que no lo veo xD

Como eso Max, si ustedes aunque fuera el fin del mundo se separan -.

Bueno Rei debia ir a ver a Mariah que esta enferma -.

uuu los celos te comen -.

calla! Takao! y aproposito... tu amorcito donde esta? -.

jejeje o/o no es mi amorcito solo andamos, aun no somos novios ya que... -.

quieres una oportunidad Takao? -.

mh... como quisiera, ver a Kai es lo unico que quiero ahora, pero realmente estoy muy confundido... no se si amo a Zeo o a Kai, lo que si se que el unico que me vuelve loco es Kai -.

uyyyy jajajaja el amor te dio una mala jugada -.

claro como tu tienes a Rei, pero igual sigues teniendo rivales -.

ja! ya veras que Rei solo fue a ver a Mariah porque es como su hermana -.

si como no -.

no seas molestoso! -.

oigan chicos! -.

(los dos) que sucede Kenny? -.

escuchen esto...(les muestra el diario)

Kai en portada es todo un alago -.

calla Max... prosigue kenny -.

bien.._El joven empresario Kai Hiwatari saldra del pais, Rusia acompañado tan solo de su contador, rumores dicen que no saldra con guardes paldas y que el empresaro Hizuoka Takara hijo del empresario Sakudoshi Takara. al parecer sera el encargado de su proteccion. Ya que el rumor aparenta decir que es novio del joven Kai Hiwatari -._

(que? mentira... Kai no...) -.

(silbido) y que mas?-.

no seas impaciente Max, aunque igual Kenny no nos dejes en suspenso... -.

ejem..._Su contador Claude Vendome no dio declaraciones al respecto, solo que el joven Hiwatari debia hacer un viaje y que no era precisamente de negocios...y la pregunta es...¿porque el joven Hiwatari no elijio a Joshep Martini a pesar de que ese contador es su ex novio? ese es el misterio que vincula hasta el momento.. _

(su ex novio?) Kenny tu sabias de eso? -.

no tenia idea Takao, solo hace 1 mes que tuve una converzacion con Kai, y fue mas que nada una converzacion monotoma -.

(Para Takao esto fue el fin del mundo¿Kai con novio?)

Si que los rumores viajan rapido -.

es como obvio, Kai siendo el empresario de mayor categoria a nivel mundial... todos andan alerta a sus acciones -.

lo bueno es que es tan solo un rumor -.

Takao... -.

me permiten un momento?... -.

Takao sale de la habitacion , necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar...

Esta noticia le debe haberle afectado -.

si, pero ¿que diria Kai sabiendo que Takao anda con Zeo? tu sabes que Kai lo odia -.

Tienes razon Kenny, pero Kai tuvo tambien un novio y al parecer tambien lo tiene ahora -.

Es tan solo un rumor, la verdad se sabra cuando Kai llegue a Japon -.

Srta me puede dar el diario? -.

claro señor -.

Kai lo comienza a leer, realemente le molestaba que hablaran de su vida privada y ademas decir mentiras... claro excepto una cosa lo de Joshep...

(Lo que le habia dicho anterior era verdad, Joshep sigue enamorado de mi... me lo dice a cada momento para volver con el... no me gusta ser rudo, pero es la unica forma de alejarlo y que busque a otra persona...)-.

Flash Back

Joshep debemos terminar -.

que...porque? -.

ya no te amo Joshep y para ser sincero nunca lo estuve -.

(no porfavor Kai no me hagas esto) -.

(Joshep no se te ocurra llorar) lo que vivimos debes olvidarlo.. y volver a empezar -.

eso significa que... puedo volver a enamorarlo de mi... -.

como? -.

que puedo decirle la misma palabras que le dije esa vez... sr Hiwatari? -.

has lo que quieras pero espero que te quede claro -.

... no me rendire -.

Y sale de la habitacion, Kai no pudo verlo muchas veces a los ojos... ya que ese chico sabia que realmente lo amaba

Fin del Flash back

lo siento Joshep...-.

Sr Kai? se encuentra bien? -.

hmp... si Claude no te preocupes...

Ese tal Takao me quito a mi Kai... viajare a Japon y le dare una leccion para que no se meta en lo que no le pertenece...-.

continuara


End file.
